


Before the Game

by orphan_account



Category: 10 Billion Husbands (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, University Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your boyfriend is feeling nervous before the basketball game with a rival university. Luckily you have the perfect idea to help him loosen up.





	Before the Game

Excited chatter erupts as the bell begins to chime, signaling the end of class. It’s been a long day of lectures, and with it also being a Friday, most students are eager to get home. Some, however, will be watching the practice game between your school and a rival university. As one of the star players, you won’t be missing it and neither will Kenta, your boyfriend.

You can still remember his confession as if it happened yesterday. A few months ago, he was a lonely student who had to leave his friends behind when he moved from his tiny town in pursuit of his dream. With your shared love of basketball, you became friends with him, spending hours on the court and in his bedroom playing video games. Then one evening after practice, he surprised you on the way home. You were praising his excellent shots and all of a sudden, he blurted something out as he stared at the sidewalk. _I like you, Senpai._ A fierce blush accompanied his words, and you weren’t able to deny someone that cute.

His brown eyes are usually full of vitality, but now they look lifeless as he stares at the desk you share with him. The last game didn’t go that well, and the rival team made sure to rub it in. They were laughing, sneering, and talking about how you guys will never make it to the world arena. It’s Kenta’s dream to be an international basketball superstar, so their comments hit him particularly hard even though it was only a practice game. This upcoming one will be his chance to prove them wrong and you’re also hoping for a better result. You hate seeing him so downcast.

“Ken-chan, you have to stop worrying. We’re gonna kick their asses today.”

Sighing heavily, he grabs his bag off the floor and places it onto his lap. He puts his notebook and textbook into it, and you do the same with your bag. There has to be a way to make him feel better. He’s been cooped inside for most of the day, so maybe fresh air will help him.

“Why don't we take a walk outside? We can just relax before they get here.”

He bites his lip as he looks at you. There’s an endearing little fang that sticks out near the corner of his mouth. “I have to tell you something.”

You raise your eyebrows. What could it possibly be? Is he thinking of quitting the team? Hell will freeze over before you let him do that. He has such a bright future ahead. “What is it?”

“Let’s go somewhere more private.”

The professor is the only other person in the classroom, but you shrug and then shoulder your bag. He leads you through the hallways, which are almost empty of students. Your curiosity grows with each passing second until finally you reach the locker room. It serves the needs of multiple athletic clubs that are housed nearby, so there are rows upon rows of lockers with a middle aisle separating the two sides. A few of them are being used, judging by the missing keys in the locks, but there’s nobody else here. Despite the privacy, he enters the back row and walks to the very end.

For several seconds, there’s nothing but silence and his fidgeting hands as he looks up at you with wide eyes. Then he comes out with something that almost makes you become a pile of goop on the floor.

“I’m scared, but not because of what they said about our team. I just want to make you proud of me, Senpai.”

His tanned skin is unable to hide the pinkness on his cheeks. He’s so innocent-looking that it causes your heart to flutter. This boy is more than cute—he’s adorable. The type of guy who would do anything to please you, but right now, you only want to give him a big hug. And so you do, wrapping your arms around his small frame. The close contact and warmth bring a question that has plagued you since the first sexual encounter. How would it feel to tarnish his innocence?

He returns the hug hesitantly and presses a cheek to your chest, still not looking as energetic as he usually is. There’s a solution for that. Your hands slide lower, giving his toned ass a playful squeeze, and he jerks his head up.

“Senpai! What are you… what if someone sees us?”

You release him and shrug. “Nobody’s here. And so what if they see us?”

“But you’re...” His gaze drifts down, settling on the growing tent in your shorts. “You’re getting hard.”

The amazing observation makes you chuckle. “It’s not the first time and it won’t be the last.”

In fact, it’s difficult not to get hard around him. His lean body constantly invites dirty thoughts, even when he’s just wearing a t-shirt, sleeveless hoodie, and shorts. But these past few months have been fairly chaste. Although he’s a firecracker on the court, he’s also the type that gets embarrassed easily, so it took him weeks just to muster the courage to strip in front of you. Sex has been limited to mutual handjobs. They're great and all, but you can’t wait to try other things. Unfortunately this isn’t the time for them, and you sigh at your erection. How will you get rid of this and not make a mess in the process?

There’s a solution for this too. You stare at Kenta’s mouth, turning his face into a little tomato. Sure, you could take a cool shower instead, but where’s the fun in that? And why take it now when you’ll have to take one after the game? The only barrier is this shy boy’s willingness to suck you off.

He turns his head to the aisle, scanning for nonexistent students. There are two sets of double doors that lead into the locker room. One set is visible, located between the back rows, and the other is where you entered from. If somebody comes from the back, you'll have to be fast in pulling your shorts up before they see you with your dick hanging out.

His wide eyes return to you and then narrow slightly. A twinkle of mischief appears in them. “You’re a real pervert, you know that? You’ll owe me later.”

You lean close to his ear. “Oh? I can think of a few ways to repay you, Ken-chan.”

He slowly shakes his head in mock disbelief and then drops to his knees. His hands tremble as he grips your waistband and pulls your shorts down to your ankles, causing your cock to spring out. This is finally going to happen. He’s going to suck it for the first time. In the locker room. It’s thrilling to be doing this in a public place, but it’s also a shame that you won’t be able to enjoy the comfort and privacy of a bedroom.

“It’s so big, Senpai...”

He’s seen it several times, but the size difference never ceases to amaze him. He grips the base and spends a moment just feeling the heat and heaviness. His legs squeeze together as if he’s doubting the possibility that it could ever fit inside him. It certainly could with a lot of lube and patience, but that has to be saved for later. For now, you’ll be satisfied with having him take as much as he can into his mouth.

Taking a deep breath, he calms his nerves. You keep your hands at your sides, resisting the temptation to weave your fingers through his hair and draw him closer. Not once have you ever pressured him to do anything, and you won’t start now. Your patience pays off when he gives a tentative lick to the head of your cock, causing a forceful twitch. It’s already rock hard, but it seems to thicken even more. So big that his fingers are unable to meet.

“Was that good?”

It’s an unnecessary question, but he needs that extra reassurance. He wants to be a good boy for you. That knowledge causes a bead of precome to seep out, and before you can reply to his question, he licks the underside of the head to catch the sticky strand of fluid.

Your soft groan provides the only answer he needs to continue. His tongue is so hot and wet, licking every trace until the entire head is glistening. It’s such an erotic sight to see him on his knees and servicing you. He’d look even better if he was sitting on your lap. His desire to please would make him an eager rider, sliding up and down on your cock while he voiced his pleasure. Just like he’s doing now with his little moans.

More precome drips out as you continue to groan softly. He loves licking it up and hearing these sounds so much that he’s gotten hard too, but his focus is on your pleasure. He opens his mouth and eases a few inches inside, careful not to scrape your skin with his teeth. His soft lips are stretched tightly around your cock, and his eyes water as he looks up at you.

“You’re doing good, Ken-chan. Can you...” It’s hard to speak when all you want to do is slide the rest of your cock into his mouth. “Can you take a bit more?”

“Mmph.”

His muffled reply adds pleasurable vibrations to the existing heat and wetness. He takes more of your cock like you asked, getting halfway before he begins to choke. The squeezes almost make you come right there, balls tightening and wanting to empty into his sweet mouth. You clench your hands to avoid gripping the sides of his head and keeping him in place. Even though his body has started to panic, he exercises care as he slowly pulls back, his tongue sliding along the underside. With an obscene pop, the entirety of your slick length reappears and he releases it. After catching his breath, he wipes the saliva off his chin using the back of his hand.

“It’s okay.” You tip your chin to his hard dick that remains neglected in his shorts. “Let me watch you. Be a good boy and stroke yourself.”

“But I’ll make a mess.”

“Then we’ll clean it up.”

It’ll only take a few strokes to finish yourself off, but you’re content to wait while he pulls his shorts down. He’s wearing two pairs: looser shorts that fall to the floor and compression shorts that hug his thighs, pulled down just enough to expose his dick. He sits on his heels and grips the base, showing none of his prior embarrassment as he meets your heavy-lidded gaze. His hand moves at a fast pace, leaving a growing pool of precome on the floor. He’s halfway there from the pleasure of sucking your cock and being told what a good boy he is.

He deserves a reward. Your hand slides along the length of your cock leisurely, giving him time to reach this level. He’s going to accept your come in his mouth just as he climaxes, and he knows this without you telling him. Panting softly, he sticks out his tongue and you slap the head of your cock against it. The sound is so lewd, but not as much as it’ll be when you’re thrusting into his tight ass later. He’ll take all of you. That’s what his real reward will be. A nice big dick that fills him up and makes him beg for you to be gentle.

Your strokes get faster and so do his, seeking that long-awaited climax. He’s a panting mess now, but his eyes stay locked on yours. The first spurt enters his mouth, and he trembles as his own come begins to shoot in an arc onto the floor tiles. Continuing to pump your cock, you let him receive everything you have to offer, struggling for air yourself. You’d rather be spilling deep into his ass and feeling him clench around every inch of you, but it’s still satisfying to see him swallow your load. He opens his mouth again and sucks the tip gently, cleaning it off and ensuring there’s nothing left to give. After a final stroke, your slick hand returns to your side.

He licks his lips and lets out another one of those little moans. “Mm, Senpai… that was...”

You chuckle as you bend over to pull your shorts up. “I’m gonna get hard again if you keep doing that.”

“Do you think we could… maybe we could try something else later?”

“Fuck,” you breathe out. His hopeful eyes make him look so pure, but what he’s suggesting is the opposite. “Yeah, we can try something else.”

You reach into your bag and grab two tissues, giving one to him. While you squat to wipe up the mess he made on the floor, he wipes the come that’s dripping down his dick. More perverted images flash through your mind as you stare at the now clean tiles. Lying on your back with him straddling you. Hands gripping his hips to hold him down. His surprised expression from the pulsing and wetness that begins to fill him. An expression that turns into bliss as you release his hips, allowing him to resume his ride on your come-covered cock.

A hand waves in front of your face, holding a crumpled tissue. “Senpai? Hello?”

You jerk out of your trance and flash him a wolfish grin that causes him to roll his eyes. He tries to keep a straight face, but his mouth twitches into a smile. Although he's still sitting with his legs folded under him, his shorts have already been pulled up. Unfortunately a second round is out of the question.

“What were you thinking about?”

You shrug innocently, forearms resting on your thighs. “Just the game.”

“Yeah right! You were being a pervert again.”

“I was being a pervert? You should’ve seen yourself when you were—”

He scrambles to his feet and strides down the row of lockers, trying to hide his renewed blush. You can’t suppress your chuckles as you follow him to the double doors that lead outside. The crumpled tissues get thrown into the trash can and then you continue through the doors with him, side by side.

The leaves haven’t changed color yet, but it’s still a beautiful autumn day. The sun is shining, fluffy clouds are scattered throughout the blue sky, and there’s a light breeze. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. When he opens them, his face is determined. In the distance lies the basketball court, surrounded by bleachers that are full of waiting students. They’re waiting for the stars to arrive and so are the two teams.

“Let’s do our best, Senpai.”

With the wind at your back, you jog onto the court with him. His bright smile outshines the sun, and the cheering crowd is barely heard over the sound of your beating heart.


End file.
